1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an axial fan and an outdoor unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been an axial fan as below (for example, Japanese Patent No. 5252070). The axial fan includes blades each having a rear edge part (in a rotational direction of the blade) having a cutout extending toward a front edge part of the blade. The rear edge part is divided by the cutout into an outer rear edge part (a rear edge part closer to an outer circumference of the blade) and an inner rear edge part (a rear edge part closer to an inner circumference of the blade). In such an axial fan, a vortex that has occurred in the front edge part of the blade is flown from the front edge part to the rear edge part along a blade surface of the blade, and is then caught and held by the cutout. This suppresses or reduces fluctuation and development of the vortex, thereby suppressing or reducing a noise caused by the flow of the air.
There has been known another type of axial fan according to a related art (for example, JP-A-8-189497) including blades each having a rear edge part having a plurality of grooves extending from the rear edge part toward a front edge part of the blade. In the axial fan, a vortex that has occurred in the rear edge part of the blade is finely divided for reducing a noise caused by the flow of the air.